


Monster Mash

by pennysparrow



Series: Halloween Content War 2017 [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, other fiction mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Barbara could do without monster references for a while seeing as how Gotham was under siege by creatures straight out of horror novels and others.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Batfam Halloween Content War is Monsters! So if you've read about it, it's roving the streets of Gotham right now.

Babs was over Halloween this year, and for good reason. Sixteen hours straight on comms with Dinah, Bruce, Helena, and a little over half the League plus the entire batclan as she coordinated their attacks against the beasts meant she was tired of monsters. The villainous creatures had only been contained once Zatanna and Constantine managed to reverse the spell that brought them to life out of the pages of the books from Gotham Public Library in the first place.

Most of the time found her googling the monsters and trying to figure out which books they came from and how to properly kill them. The rouge vampires and werewolves were easy, basic stakes and silver took them down. The Death Eaters that had been brought to life were a bit more difficult but Duke pretty much nerded out and lead the charge against them. To say Babs was proud of him would be an understatement. The larger beings from the likes of Lovecraft, Wells, and even King were tackled by Bruce and the League. Barbara suspected that he was secretly pleased by the challenge.

It was the things that crawled out of the lesser known books that Babs spent the most time struggling with. Thankfully Steph, Tim, and Jason knew their young adult novels. Yelling series and author names for Babs to search as they gave out suggestions of iron and holy water to their fellows. Steph had gotten very excited to encounter a demon, something Babs felt she needed to address once the craziness had died down. The youngest Batgirl had shouted something about Cassandra Clare and Shadowhunters as she threw goop-a-rangs at the thing. “O! I know how to kill it but we don’t have any of those here!” she had yelled, causing Barbara to rub at her increasingly furrowing brow.

“Batgirl… What are you talking about?”

“I need a seraph blade! It’s made of adamas and imbued with heavenly fire when you say the name of an angel! Or at least some electrum will do!”

“NO ELECTRUM!” Babs, Dick, Bruce, and about five others yelled over the comms.

“It’s got a different connotation in these books!” Steph yelled back.

With a sigh Babs had started looking up angelic associates and told Steph to just hang tight. Thankfully, the spell broke before Steph needed any more help, dissolving the demon into a pile of ripped and goopy pages.

Once the battle winded down and she was able to slump in her chair Barbara set to work on finding out the full extent of the damage. A testament to Gotham citizens’ resilience, or maybe their high tolerance of the weird, was that no one was hurt and property damage was minimal following the mass of nightmarish creatures overrunning the city. She closed her eyes for a second while everyone signed off, taking a deep breath and thinking about how wonderful and nice hot shower would be.

She was pulled from her daydreaming by the sound of someone trying to get in her front door. Checking the cameras and seeing it was a small gaggle of Gotham’s heroes Babs disabled her security protocols and buzzed them in. She realized her mistake as soon as she heard them. Jason, Cass, and Steph all held Bluetooth speakers that were blasting “Monster Mash”. Jason and Steph wore twin devilish smirks while Cass just smiled and skipped over to give Babs a hug.

“I will kill all of you in your sleep so help me,” Barbara growled.

“Aw, c’mon Barbie! What’s wrong? Not in the Halloween spirit?” Jason’s grin widened and Stephanie snorted at his pun.

“Halloween is canceled and if I hear the word ‘monster’ one more time I will throw you off the balcony without a line.” Babs glowered at the two former Robins, both of which were stubbornly refusing to turn off the music. Cass on the other hand had switched off hers and dumped it into Barbara’s lap while she went to make tea.

“But Babs! It’s only October 14! And I got to call a Death Eater a turd! This is cause for celebration!” Steph grinned.

“How can you deny me the one time of year I’m allowed to be myself? Dead,” Jason faked hurt, grasping overdramatically at his chest.

Babs rolled her eyes and heard Cass snort from the kitchen. Steph couldn’t keep up her act after Jason though, she was laughing too hard at him. Babs took the opportunity to reach out a grab the speaker from her hand. She flipped it off and then only Jason was still playing a significantly softer “Monster Mash”.

“Don’t make me hack your speaker,” she warned him. Jason’s eyes widened and he quickly shut it off. “Thank you. Now I’m going to bed and I swear to god that if I see so much as a picture of Frankenstein’s Monster you’re all going to pay.”


End file.
